Conventionally, a game machine has been equipped with a communication function for providing pleasure of fighting, cooperating or the like in a game via the Internet or the like. It is also possible to enjoy fighting, cooperating or the like in a game, which uses a communication function, with a mobile telephone, a tablet terminal device, a PC (Personal Computer) and the like, which have a game program installed therein, as is the case with a game machine. In recent years, a system for causing a server machine to distribute various kinds of data involved in a game using a communication function of a game machine has been put to practical use.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system is provided with: a server machine having a storage unit for storing reproduction data involved in reproduction of game play and a data transmitting unit for transmitting reproduction data stored in the storage unit; and an information processing device having a data receiving unit for receiving reproduction data transmitted by the server machine, a reproduction processing unit for displaying reproduction of game play at a display unit in response to reproduction data received by the data receiving unit, a character display processing unit for displaying one or a plurality of character objects at the display unit during reproduction of game play by the reproduction processing unit, and a character action processing unit for causing a character object displayed by the character display processing unit to take a predetermined action with reproduction of game play by the reproduction processing unit.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technology herein will become clearer through the following detailed explanation with reference to the accompanying drawings.